


Changing Tides

by nathans_tales



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Halen is transfemme genderqueer so I'm annoyed the tagging system goes by male and female, Nonbinary Character, Overcoming Fear, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathans_tales/pseuds/nathans_tales
Summary: Halen never learned how to swim, and Morrigan takes it upon herself to teach her.





	Changing Tides

Crisp, cool water wrapped around Halen as she waded reluctantly into the pond. As the water reached her hips, she stopped and her heart lurched against her ribs. Callused hands came from behind to rest on her waist, steadying her.

"'Tis just water, you have nothing to fear," Morrigan reassured, attempting to keep her voice soft against the edging frustration. Halen didn't blame her; this was their fourth attempt at entering the pond.

This was not how they had foreseen their day going. The night prior had been spent by the fireside speaking of times past and days yet to come. Halen had told Morrigan of her life in the alienage, the times as a child when she would sneak out to a small stream on the outskirts of the city to fish and play, and it soon came to light that she didn't know how to swim.

"How do you not know how to swim?" Morrigan had asked, incredulous. "Is that not a standard skill you learn as a child?"

"Not when you're confined to an alienage with only a shallow brook running through it," Halen had explained defensively.

Morrigan had conceded that point and had sat quietly for a moment. "I shall teach you to swim, then," she'd stated, leaving no room to argue.

That is why Halen was presently standing with extreme caution waist-deep in a pond, Morrigan standing reassuringly behind her. Halen took another step into the dark water, the lump in her throat ever growing. She could only think of being sucked under, swept away in a current that didn't exist. She had no reason to be so afraid, but she knew it could be dangerous and she didn't like what she couldn't predict. She stopped again, so suddenly that Morrigan stumbled into her. She gave a harsh huff and Halen anticipated a biting remark, but she'd simply moved to stand in front of Halen instead.

Morrigan grabbed Halen's hand and met her gaze with surprising gentleness. "Do you trust me?"

Halen swallowed hard and nodded. She did trust her, more than she had initially thought possible. She wondered if Morrigan trusted her as well; the mage clearly didn't give such parts of herself easily.

"Keep your eyes on me and follow," Morrigan instructed before turning and leading Halen deeper into the pond.

The elf kept her eyes locked on the other woman's back, watching her muscles move as she walked forward.

Before she was even aware of it, the water rose over her chest and engulfed her shoulders as her feet left the muddy sand beneath her.

Before she could start panicking she heard Morrigan instruct her to _kick_ , and then she was floating, gliding, _swimming_. Halen let out a sharp laugh and propelled herself forward, following Morrigan across the pond.

When they reached the other side and their feet found ground again, Halen flung her arms around Morrigan, laughing. Morrigan froze, still not accustomed to these physical displays of affection, but she slowly melted into the hug, returning it in kind. She smiled back at Halen, a quiet sense of pride blooming in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr for nevertrustamage, based on the drabble prompt "Do you trust me?". Link: http://nathans-tales.tumblr.com/post/166884225729/halen-tabris-and-morrigan-for-70-do-you-trust


End file.
